


Puff of Smoke

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically high school when I was there, Experimenting with sexuality, High School AU, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Questioning identities, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, lots of swearing, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is the "play by the rules" type of guy. He's on the soccer team, he's popular, all the girls want him.<br/>Then one day, he happens to meet two guys who change his entire outlook on life.<br/>And all it takes is a puff of smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I cooked up during class, please enjoy!

The bell rings shrilly as Mark sits down at his desk. He grabs his Physics notebook from his bag and his pen from his jeans pocket.  
Another boy walks in and takes the seat in front of him. He's seen this guy quite a bit; never talked to him, but definitely seen him around. He's a sophomore from Ireland, and that's all anyone really knows about him.  
He's had the attention of Mark for a few weeks now, and each passing day has him wondering more and more who this guy may be.  
The rest of class is spent meticulously planning how he's going to approach the Irish boy. When the bell for dismissal rings, the boy dashes out like a roadrunner.

  
~~~<@

  
Mark finds himself wandering aimlessly around. He's supposed to be at soccer practice, but he doesn't feel like going at all today.  
A bit more wandering leads him to a small, run-down park. He climbs atop the slide and sits there for a bit, contemplating random topics while idly watching the birds in the trees.  
He's there for about twenty or so minutes before he hears two men talking underneath him.  
"Dan, where the hell do you get this stuff?" Mark quirks a brow; that's an Irish accent if he ever heard one.  
"Buddy of mine grows it; best in show."  
He decides to peek at the two men under the slide as best he can.  
Too bad that his best attempt leads him to fall, flat on his ass.  
One of the guys gets up to check on him.  
"Shit man, you okay? You hit your head?" Concern laces this man's voice.  
"Nah, I'm fine. My ass hurts like a bitch though," he says as he pulls himself up. He looks at the two guys he may (or may not) have been spying on.  
One of them has wild curly hair, dyed a bright blue, and parted to Mark's right. He has a few piercings; snake bites, a helix ring, and a tongue piercing, as far as he can tell. The other has hair dyed green, parted to Mark's left. He has a lone earring on his right ear lobe.  
"Hey, you're that one sophomore from Ireland, aren't you?" Mark asks the kid with green hair.  
"Yup, that's me. My name is Séan, but you can call me Jack if you want. This idiot over here," he jerks a thumb in the blue haired boy's direction, "is Dan."  
"Yo. What's your name, bro?"  
"Mark."  
"Ah! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, mi amigo. What brings you to our smoke shack?" Jack slaps Dan on the shoulder and gives him an ugly look.  
"I dunno. Soccer practice seemed boring today, so I'm ditching it." Dan hums in response as he lights the blunt in his hands.  
"You're in sports? Didn't think you were the kind of guy to play. Any of them ever smoke in the lockers?"  
Mark thinks back a bit, and nods. He notices his glasses are slipping, so he pushes them back up the bridge of his nose.  
"Yeah, once or twice. I've never tried it myself though."  
Dan takes a hit.  
"Would you like to?"  
Mark stops for a moment. On one hand, if he smokes it, he could get in trouble, a lot of it at that. On the other, it's a new adventure. It's something new, something never before experienced by him. The thrill of adventure.  
Mark was never one to simply deny himself the opportunity to explore.  
So he nods. He's nervous, but he supposes it's natural; you're usually nervous on the first take of anything new.  
"You wanna shotgun it or take the hit full on?"  
"Shotgun...? What does that mean, exactly?" Dan laughs. It sounds like heaven to Mark, but he dismisses the thought swiftly.  
"I can show you." He smiles. "The way it goes is I'm gonna take a drag if this little guy," he holds up the blunt, "and when I get close and blow the smoke at you, you're gonna try to inhale as much as you can. Got it?"  
"Aye aye Captain!" Mark salutes. Dan chuckles, and Jack is laughing so hard he's near to pissing himself.  
Dan takes a drag and gets close to Mark, who in turn, blushes like a madman. He didn't expect Dan to get this close.  
The though of kissing him crosses his mind, but is quickly swept away when the smoke is blown in his direction. Mark inhales deeply.  
He almost immediately erupts into a coughing fit. Dan pats his back gently and tells him that it'll dissipate in a few seconds.  
After the coughing stops, Mark lets a shudder pass through him as the wave of euphoria hits him hard. It's as if the world is okay, nothing is wrong, and he's at peace with himself.  
"Holy hell, this is amazing..." He muses, mostly to himself, even though he said it aloud. Jack rolls his eyes and chuckles softly.  
"You know, you're taking it well. I honestly thought your first high would be bad, I mean, mine was," Jack says.  
"Aaaw, baby's first high!" Dan fawns over the "baby" (Mark) and pinches his cheeks. Mark swats away his hand.  
"I will have you know that I am no baby. Would a baby have muscles like these?" Mark emphasizes his strength by putting on a "gun show" for the two of them.  
"Oh, our mistake," Dan says with a giggle.  
"You know, when you two shotgunned, I thought you were gonna kiss," Jack points out.  
"Why would you think that?!" Mark half-yells in a nervous tone. Dan looks up thoughtfully.  
"I wouldn't be too opposed to the idea. But this is about weed, not whatever fantasy you want to see happen, Jack."  
"Oh piss off, you would have if you weren't such a candy ass." Mark simply watches the two as they argue playfully. The next half an hour is spent talking, smoking, laughing, and munching on Cheetos that Dan had stashed in his bag.  
"I've gotta go, my older brother is gonna be here to pick me up soon."  
"Oh, give me your number before you go," says Jack. The group of three exchanges numbers, and they part, but not before Mark gives them something to look forward to.  
"Meet me under the bleachers during second lunch tomorrow. If you want to see some... Interesting things."  
Mark jogs off before the other two can formulate a response.


	2. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to introduce his new friends to a buddy of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically filler. Prep for some serious things that may/may not happen next chapter.

The next day, Dan is sitting in his Guitar class (yes, that's a real thing), barely able to hold his head up. He'd been up all night, trying to write a song; he had been unsuccessful.  
His phone vibrates in his pocket. When the teacher isn't looking, he takes it out and answers the text. It's from Jack.

>hey Dan, what's up  
< nothing, u  
< teach left so ive got a few minutes  
>im just sitting here bored as fuck  
>we still on for saturday  
< hell fucking yeah we are  
< was thinking about asking mark if he'd like to join us  
< think it's a good idea  
>do it fam  
>just do it  
< very funny, smartass  
>thank you  
>go for it bro  
< he's a panty dropper, s2g B)

"Dan, put away the phone or I collect it and turn it in to security." Dan reluctantly complies and flips the man the bird when he's not looking.  
When the bell rings he's out as fast as his feet can carry him. It doesn't take him too long to find Jack, whom he joins as they walk to the football field.  
"What's up man?"  
"The sky," replied Jack with lackluster enthusiasm.  
"Dude, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"  
"I'm pissed because I left my wallet at home and I'm pretty shit outta luck for lunch today."  
"I've got food. I'll give you some," Dan says, dismissing any attempt Jack makes at protesting. They make small talk as they near the bleachers. They see Mark and someone else, who appears to be drawing- no, writing-something in a notebook. They wear glasses, a black beanie, and a baggy shirt and jeans. Their eyes are blue and their hair is a raven color.  
Mark is talking animatedly to them. What about remains unknown.  
"Jesus fuck Mark, slow down. Your mouth is going a mile a minute," Jack says one him and Dan are within earshot.  
"Hey, hush your face!" He replies with a small huff.  
"So, what're we here for, exactly? You mentioned some "interesting things" yesterday, and I'm curious to see them."  
Mark makes an "o" face, indicating he completely forgot up until that point.  
"Oh yeah! I wanted you to meet someone." He gestures to his friend. "This is Bean. They draw some really cool stuff, figured you'd be interested in seeing some of it." Bean nods silently.  
"It's nice to meet you, Bean. I'm Dan."  
"I'm Jack. It's a pleasure." Bean signs rapidly in response. Jack and Dan make confused faces.  
"Oh shit, I forgot to mention; Bean is mute. They sign pretty fast, but if you can't keep up, they've got a notepad too." Bean holds up the notepad. They begin to write on the yellow paper.  
"I figured neither of you knew sign language, which is a pretty common thing that comes up; not even my parents know it all too well. But that's okay; I've got my trusty little notepad to help me out," Bean writes.  
"I know it, I'm just a little slow is all," says Dan.  
"I don't know any sign language," says Jack with a sheepish expression.  
"Don't be sorry; if you ever need, I can teach you," Bean writes. They open a sketchbook as Jack and Dan sit down under the bleachers. Bean taps Dan's shoulder lightly.  
"Yes?" He signs.  
"Would you like to see some of my work?" They sign in response.  
"Yes, I'd love to," Dan signs eagerly. Bean hands him the sketchbook.  
It's filled with drawings of warriors, fighting demons of Hell, dragons pouring fire upon the unsuspecting fishing villages beneath them, sketches of fantasy creatures footnotes of the abilities they possess.  
"Wow, you're really into fantasy, aren't you?" Dan asks as he thumbs through the book.  
"May I see?" Asks Jack, to which Bean nods eagerly. The book is passed around to Jack, whose blue eyes widen, in both shock and awe, at what he sees.  
"Wow, you're fucking amazing! Jesus, how do you do this?" Bean shrugs.  
"It just comes naturally, I guess. Like Mark and his skill in sports," Bean writes.  
"I don't mean to be an idiot, but is this Dan, or am I just reading too much into this?" Jack motions to the drawing he has flipped to.  
"Hey, let me see!" Dan leans over to look. He's a bit too close for comfort, but Jack dismisses the thought.  
The drawing is of Dan, smoking under a slide at a park.  
"I pass that park every day on my way home. I was early leaving, as I saw you smoking under the slide. The sight was so alluring; I was drawn to it like a moth to light. I could not resist the urge to sketch it. I hope you aren't mad..." Bean writes, a blush spreading across their pale face.  
"No no no, I'm not mad at all. Hell, I'm flattered!" Dan says, elated. "Oh yeah, there was something I wanted to ask you, Mark." The aforementioned quirks his brow, interest peaked.  
"There's a party Jack and I are going to this Saturday, we were wondering if you would be interested in coming with us."  
"Sure, I'm game. What about you, Bean?"  
"I am pleased to have been invited, but I must decline. I have my own party to host; someone has taken my party crown, and I aim to take it back." They chuckle silently.  
The bell rings; damned thing.  
"Well, I must be off. My algebra teacher is an unkind bitch, and I don't intend to find out what she's like when one is tardy." They collect their belongings and wave goodbye as they slip their headphones on.  
"So, should I pick you up at six then?"  
"Dan, I'm perfectly capable of driving on my own."  
"Come on, Mark. Please?" Dan asks as he gives Mark the best puppy dog face he can manage.  
"Oy vey, fine. Just this once." Dan and Jack high five.  
"See you then, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you want, you can go follow my tumblr blog (s4g1774r1u5h0r5384ck) or my Twitter (homosexualbabe) for other, probably mediocre, types of things!


End file.
